Field
Embodiments described generally relate to methods for reducing the solubility of phenolic resins using latent acids. More particularly, such embodiments relate to reducing the solubility of phenolic resins for use in the manufacture of lignocellulosic composite products.
Description of the Related Art
Phenolic-based resins play an important role in the manufacture of wood composite products, such as oriented strand board and plywood. The development of mechanical and other properties of the wood composite products relies significantly on the phenolic-based resin composition. For example, the penetration of the phenolic-based resin into the porous network of wood cells has a strong influence on the internal bond strength. Damaged wood cells can be reinforced by the resin, and stresses can be more effectively distributed within a larger interphase region.
For good resin bonding, a moderate amount of resin penetration is desirable; however, some resin compositions may penetrate the wood and diffuse into the fibers too readily. Over-penetration of the resin can waste the resin and can lead to a starved glue line with insufficient resin remaining at the interface to allow for good bonding efficiency.
There is a need, therefore, for improved resin compositions having a reduced solubility for use in the manufacture of lignocellulosic composite products.